


Лекарство от глупости

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Hospitals, Human RK900, Humor, M/M, Nurse Gavin Reed, Police, Romance, clinic, gunshot wound, Частичный ООС, нецензурная лексика, рейтинг за секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: AU, в котором Ричард - полицейский, а Гэвин - нахальный медбрат.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Лекарство от глупости

**Author's Note:**

> Всем тем, кто работает в сфере медицины. Спасибо вам, в это непростое время, несмотря на человеческую глупость и ее последствия, вы продолжаете трудиться сутки напролет <3

_А кто говорил, что будет легко? Всякие отношения — это сложно! Но если вы хотите быть рядом даже тогда, когда всё плохо — значит это по-настоящему!_  
_© Карла Эспиноса_

В первый раз Гэвин увидел Ричарда Найнса, когда тот попал в клинику с пулевым ранением; ничего серьезного, но и приятного тоже мало. Недавно вернувшийся с военной базы Гэвин делал ему перевязки, проверял швы, ставил капельницы и, уже на прощание, пожелал думать головой, а не задницей — с солдатней он привык разговаривать только так, доходчиво и прямолинейно. Бронежилет изобрели еще в позапрошлом веке [1], пора бы начать им пользоваться, тупица. Вместо того, чтобы рассердиться на грубость, Ричард хохотал, словно полоумный.

Второй раз Ричард попал в больницу с ножевым, и Гэвин начал подозревать его в отсутствии элементарного инстинкта самосохранения. Когда детектив Найнс оказался в чертовой больнице в третий раз за четыре месяца, Гэвин не смог сдержаться от ехидной ухмылочки. Вероятно, это чертовски неэтично и непрофессионально, но их отношения, кажется, достигли того уровня, когда можно позволить себе парочку безобидных подколок. Они виделись чаще, чем бывшие однокурсники, обещавшие держать друг с другом связь. С этим следовало что-то сделать, но все зависело лишь от Ричарда и его несчастливой кармы. Или таланта влипать в неприятности, тут уж как посмотреть.

— Признайся, ты специально кидаешься под пули и ломаешь кости, лишь бы снова встретиться со мной? — озадаченно вскинул бровь Гэвин, разглядывая медицинскую карту Ричарда Найнса, больше напоминающую пособие для начинающего маньяка.

Хотелось замахнуться и отвесить Ричарду подзатыльник. Серьезно, даже для копа его медицинская карта выглядела чертовски увесистой, почти как романы Кинга. И с таким же количеством кровавых подробностей. Переломы, огнестрел, ножевые… Этот идиот должен был сдохнуть лет эдак в двадцать пять, но решил упрямо доползти до тридцати четырех. Молитвами Гэвина, не иначе.

— Не думал, что буду так быстро рассекречен. Ты не детектив, случайно? — Ричард улыбнулся слишком довольно, как для человека, который заработал себе закрытый перелом. Он казался бледным и несчастным, но пытался держать лицо. Так мило. Гэвин видел, как огромные и накачанные мужики вопили от боли в сломанных костях, а Ричард, когда его привезли, терпел и старательно делал вид, что это все — ерунда. Гэвин с удовольствием выразил бы свое уважение, если бы этот кретин не появлялся в клинике с завидной регулярностью.

— Заткнись, Эркюль Пуаро [2], если не хочешь получить дополнительную порцию витаминов в зад, — пригрозил Гэвин, потянувшись к шприцу для острастки.

— Признайся, так ты пытаешься добраться до моей задницы, Беверли Алитт [3], — смех у Ричарда оказался приятным, слегка хрипловатым. Гэвину резко захотелось ударить его головой об стену. — Никогда не встречал такую свирепую медсестру, как ты.

— Ну ты и придурок, — пробормотал Гэвин, с трудом поборов желание написать в его медицинской карте «засранец» и «жопошник». И вовсе он не сбежал к другому пациенту, просто здесь его навыки больше не требовались, со всем остальным справится и санитар.

И Гэвин понятия не имел, кто, нахрен, такая Беверли Алитт, поэтому загуглил это в перерыв. Его злости не было предела. Он никогда не стал бы убивать детей! Только взрослых. Вернее, одного конкретного взрослого, занявшего девятую палату.

Ричарда выписали из больницы через пару дней, посчитав, что ему хватит и домашнего лечения. Гэвин молился, чтобы в следующий раз Найнса подстрелили не в его смену. Боги остались глухими и слепыми к таким просьбам, и через несколько месяцев Ричард прибыл в клинику с дыркой в животе и с огромной кровопотерей. Что иронично, его снова положили в девятую палату, под ответственность Гэвина. Все еще в чертову смену Гэвина. Как он это ненавидел.

Гэвин так охуительно зол и обеспокоен, кто бы знал! Этот идиотский детектив когда-нибудь сдохнет в перестрелке, и никто-никто не будет об этом жалеть. Уж точно не Гэвин.

Ни-ког-да.

***

Гэвин уставился на наклейку посетителя, украшавшую карман рубашки Ричарда. Тяжелый вздох сорвался с губ сам по себе. Ричард, его персональная проблема в шесть с лишним футов ростом, стоял напротив и демонстрировал все тридцать два зуба без единого намека на кариес. В этот раз на нем не обнаружилось ни ссадин, ни кровоподтеков, ни гематом. Только идеально выбритая кожа, элегантно уложенные волосы и пафосно натянутые на нос авиаторы. Кто, блядь, носит очки в помещении? Он что, секретный агент?

— Снова ты, — Гэвин попытался сделать недовольное лицо. — На этот раз передал свою глупость кому-то другому?

— Пришел навестить коллегу, — невозмутимо ответил Ричард. — Или по тебе соскучился, кто знает?

Гэвин закатил глаза на этот дешевый подкат. В целом, если говорить объективно, сейчас он вообще не тянул на того, с кем можно мило пофлиртовать: под глазами залегли тени, на лице проросла двухдневная щетина, зеленая форма слегка помялась за двенадцать рабочих часов, на переносице виднелся пластырь после столкновения с одним несговорчивым стариком, решившим, что врезать медбрату тростью — хорошая идея. Гэвин не хотел флиртовать, определенно. Он хотел три галлона кофе, пончик и десять часов сна, не меньше.

— Как ты? — Ричард неловко помялся рядом, пока Гэвин заполнял медицинскую карту на сестринском посту. Весь его вид говорил, чтобы от него отъебались, но Ричард намеков не понимал и не умел читать между строк. — Выглядишь паршиво.

Помимо кофе, пончика и сна добавилось новое желание. Например, снять с шеи стетоскоп и задушить им Ричарда.

— Ага, да, конечно, красавчик, мать твою. Зачем я вообще с тобой разговариваю?

— Потому что я невероятно горяч, остроумен и работаю в полиции.

— Последнее явно тебя не красит, — против воли улыбнулся Гэвин и закусил колпачок ручки, и без того украшенный следами его зубов. Привычка, оставшаяся еще со школы. — Люди ненавидят копов.

— В каком-то журнале писали, что копы — одна из самых сексуальных профессий, — мотнул головой Ричард, облокотившись на стойку и расплывшись в улыбке. — Я тому прекрасный пример.

— Наверняка там подразумевались те копы, что раздеваются под музыку в стрип-баре, — фыркнул Гэвин, откладывая ручку в сторону и убирая медицинскую карту в ящик. — Тебе не пора? Ты собирался навестить друга.

— Уверен, с коллегой все будет нормально, — отмахнулся Ричард. — Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь вместе?

— Нет, — слишком поспешно отбрил Гэвин. Ричард вскинул свои идеальные брови, удивленно распахнул свои идеальные глаза (Гэвин сравнил бы их с льдистыми озерами, но он не настолько гей) и поджал свои идеальные губы. Вот черт, оказывается, можно стать еще горячее, чем солнце. А еще милым и несчастным, как бедняжка Плутон, которого выкинули из тусовки планеты покрупнее.

— Потому что…?

— Потому что я на работе, идиотинка. И за разговоры с тобой меня тоже могут вышвырнуть отсюда.

Гэвин немного преувеличил, он отличный специалист с опытом в горячих точках, его не станут увольнять за то, что он разговаривает с кем-то в моменты затишья. Тем более, он находился на посту. И технически к нему нельзя прикопаться.

— А после работы?

Кажется, кто-то воспринимал песни Шакиры слишком серьезно и никогда не сдавался [4]. Поправив бейджик и размяв похрустывающий позвоночник, Гэвин пожал плечами. Он не собирался так легко сдаваться на милость симпатичному детективу. У него есть, были и будут принципы. Вероятнее всего. Если недотрах окончательно не доконает его.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь.

— Завтра. Одна из медсестер, Тина, кажется, сказала, что у тебя будет выходной, — Ричард улыбнулся настолько самодовольно, что Гэвину захотелось врезать по его смазливой мордашке. Снова. И будь что будет. Вместо этого он спокойно продефилировал мимо, стараясь не шаркать белыми слипонами по натертому кафелю. Ноги еле передвигались, до конца смены оставалось всего ничего.

— Слушай, детектив Придурок, я вытащил из чужих задниц кучу огурцов, игрушечных машинок, парочку пультов и чертового оловянного солдатика. У меня нет желания идти куда-то на свидание, держаться за руки, смотреть Ханну Монтану по выходным или ужинать в ресторане. Смекаешь?

Ричард даже не поморщился, и Гэвин накинул ему десять баллов к хладнокровности. Обычно парни сразу отваливали, едва заслышав о том, сколько сокровищ Гэвин вытащил за день из чужого заднего прохода. Ричард, вероятно, был не из брезгливых (с его-то работой), скорее, он выглядел впечатленным тем, насколько люди тупые. Ха, это Гэвин еще не стал говорить про будильник, на который одна дамочка «случайно» упала. И он случайно оказался в ее жопе. Все это выглядело бы гораздо смешнее, если бы не внутренние повреждения, которые грозились куда более серьезными осложнениями, чем та мадам могла представить.

Гэвин скривился. И почему он не стал веб-дизайнером, как его кузен? У Элайджи точно таких проблем не возникало.

— Правда, я охренительно устал. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для меня — сходить за кофе.

— Американо?

— Слишком патриотично. Возьми Латте Венти.

— С сиропом?

— Ну, естественно.

Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки, а затем Ричард развернулся и ушел. Гэвин (и вовсе он не оценивал вид сзади) надеялся, что тот попросту сбежит; кофе, пусть и паршивый, можно было купить в автомате на первом этаже. Через пятнадцать минут Ричард все же вернулся, лишь слегка запыхавшись, и вручил ему стаканчик из «Старбакс» и энергетический батончик. Гэвин почти растрогался, но постарался сделать нейтральное лицо. В голове против воли звенели свадебные колокола.

— И откуда ты такой взялся? — поинтересовался Гэвин, вливая в себя приторно-сладкий кофе и вгрызаясь в не менее сладкий батончик. Хотелось застонать от удовольствия, когда в желудке появилось что-то существеннее кофе.

Ричард загадочно улыбнулся, но промолчал, словно круги на полях — его работа, и он не хотел себя рассекречивать. Да что там, улыбка Джоконды проигрывала по таинственности. Гэвин сел на одну из скамеек, и Ричард последовал за ним, нарушая личное пространство и почти прижимаясь плечом к плечу. Старшая медсестра неодобрительно нахмурилась, но уголки ее губ подозрительно приподнялись. Стоило Эллен подмигнуть и кивнуть в сторону Ричарда, как Гэвин тут же подавился кофе. Что за намеки, мэм?

Эллен считала себя кем-то вроде мамаши Гэвина, поэтому пыталась свести его со всеми, кто не против, и кто хоть чуть-чуть голубой. Начиная от врачей и заканчивая санитарами, возможно, она вела какой-то стремный список в стремном блокнотике стремной розовой ручкой. Гэвин ненавидел все это дерьмо, но послать ее не мог. Милая, добрая и всеми любимая Эллен хотела для него всего лучшего, но Гэвин в гробу видел семейное счастье. Единственное, что казалось ему привлекательным — сон больше пяти часов в сутки. Какие, нахрен, свидания. Какие, нахрен, отношения. Он одинокий волк в замке одиночества, черт возьми. Нельзя просто так взять, и пустить кого-то в свой дворец, правда, Эльза?

Когда детектив, наконец-то, ушел к коллеге, на Гэвина свалилась работа: он зашил несколько несерьезных ран, обработал парочку ссадин, сделал три перевязки, стараясь не поглядывать на часы каждую секунду. Оставалось двадцать минут до конца смены. Еще чуть-чуть и он будет в кровати. В самой мягкой, самой лучшей, самой чудесной кровати. Ричард снова замаячил где-то за спиной, умудряясь флиртовать с медсестрами и сверлить одним лишь взглядом в затылке Гэвина дырку. И не только в затылке — пониже спины явно припекало. Даже в форме медбрата задница Гэвина смотрелась хорошо, и он был прекрасно осведомлен об этом.

И кто смог бы осудить Гэвина за то, что он просто человек со слабой плотью и слабой волей? Он всего лишь затащил Ричарда в подсобку для серьезного разговора, и кто виноват, что беседа перетекла во что-то иное. Ричард отсосал ему, грубовато и торопливо, а Гэвин отблагодарил его за старание и самоотдачу рукой. В бок уткнулась швабра, на голову едва не упало ведро, воняло химией — романтика лилась через край. И Гэвин ужасно стыдился своего поведения, если вдруг кто спросит (на самом деле не особо), но опыт оказался приятным.

Если его не уволят, запалив за непристойностями в больнице, то можно будет повторить.

***

Они не виделись почти три недели после инцидента в подсобке, а затем столкнулись в дверях «Костко». Ричард улыбнулся тепло и радостно, словно выиграл два миллиона. Гэвин же просто кивнул ему и направился в сторону парковки. У него в пакетах ютилась туалетная бумага, пиво и еда, которую можно разогреть в микроволновке. Не самый впечатляющий набор. Такие, как Ричард, закупаются овощами, белым мясом, минералкой и, вероятно, не ходят на толчок, а гадят бабочками. Они друг другу совершенно не подходили. Гэвину стало немного неловко за свой джентльменский набор, пусть умом-то он и понимал, что никто не станет разглядывать, что притаилось в его пакетах.

Ричард почти сразу постучался в окно машины. На нем оказались все те же уебищные авиаторы.

— Сколько берешь за час? — ехидно поинтересовался Гэвин, совсем немного опуская боковое стекло. А потом еще чуть-чуть. И почти до самого конца.

— Сотка в час, красавчик.

— Максимум пятьдесят, — фыркнул Гэвин. Настроение поднялось до отметки «жить можно». Это хороший результат.

— За пятьдесят могу отдрочить, но не больше, — тут же нашелся с ответом Ричард, совсем уж непристойно опираясь на открытое окно и прогибаясь в пояснице. Ох. Гэвина бросило в жар исключительно из-за выключенного кондиционера. — Не хочешь прогуляться?

— С тобой? Ну уж нет, вдруг нас кто-то вместе увидит.

— Не беспокойся, я тебя не стыжусь.

— Чертов засранец, — Гэвин прижался лбом к рулю и беззвучно засмеялся. — Хорошо, что ты симпатичный, иначе с тобой никто бы не дружил.

Ричард нахально прижался к боку машины и приспустил очки на нос. Гэвин со злорадством понадеялся, что на его джинсах отпечатается вся пыль города. Он давно не отвозил свою малышку на мойку, только изредка протирал салфетками, что совсем не помогало запыленным бокам и стеклам.

Зато под слоем грязи не так заметна царапина, перечеркнувшая дверь с пассажирской стороны.

— Будто у тебя есть друзья.

— Ну, вообще-то есть. Три недели назад мы с тобой сходили на кофе-брейк. Считай, это и есть дружба.

— А потом мы пообжимались в подсобке. И после этого поехали к тебе и переспали. Мы не просто друзья, Гэвин.

— Лучшие друзья? Романтика у меня только с красавчиками, извини, — Гэвин завел мотор, улыбаясь максимально снисходительно и насмешливо. Хрен там, проще заставить усомниться в себе Аполлона, нежели Ричарда.

— Вот так, значит? — Ричард тяжело вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. — Как твой лучший друг, предлагаю провести вечер вместе. С дружеским сексом и дружескими обнимашками. И никакой Ханны Монтаны.

Гэвин неодобрительно поджал губы, маскируя смешок. Он уже знал, какой ответ даст, но с Ричардом оказалось чертовски весело играть в показное безразличие. Не то чтобы Ричард верил, что Гэвину на него насрать. Они оба наслаждались этими странными игрищами, достойными разве что подростков. Привет, старая-добрая старшая школа.

— Я подумаю.

— Не спросишь мой номер телефона?

— Будто ты мой уже не пробил. Ты же детектив, импровизируй, Найнс. И тебе разве не пора? Типа, у жирных копов нехватка пончиков в организме, ты можешь не успеть их спасти.

Ричард закатил глаза так сильно, что можно было бы забеспокоится о том, вернутся ли они на место. Гэвин довольно оскалился. Значит, угадал. Ричард приехал в супермаркет за пончиками. Господи, эти копы такие стереотипные.

— Чтоб ты всю жизнь в Макдональдсе питался, — от всей души пожелал Ричард, пиная его машину по колесу. Гэвин зашипел ничуть не хуже рассерженной кошки, никто не смеет обижать его малышку! Но устраивать разборки не стал, зачем, если можно выпустить пар вечером?

Хлопнув по машине ладонью, Ричард направился в сторону «Костко». Гэвин нарочито громко посигналил, прекрасно зная, что Ричарду это не понравится. Тот вскинул руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем вверх. Говнюк. Ловко вырулив с парковочного места, Гэвин отправил Ричарду сообщение (естественно, он раздобыл его номер, не зря же так выебывался), содержащее только время.

Адрес Найнс знал и так.

***

— Подъем, — Ричард пощекотал его пятку, и Гэвин нехотя выпутался из кокона одеяла и простыни, которую он умудрился выдернуть из-под матраса. Глаза не желали разлепляться, но он кое-как умудрился сфокусироваться на будильнике. Почти двенадцать. Он что, десять часов проспал? В последнее время и шесть казались за радость. Особенно, если Ричард оставался на ночь (и делал он это часто). Тогда времени на сон у них почти не хватало, хотелось покувыркаться и пообжиматься подольше. Страдальчески застонав, Гэвин уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Еще пять минут, мамуль, — невнятно попросил он.

— Я сделал завтрак. И кофе, — соблазнительным тоном попытался уговорить его Ричард. Черт, еда — единственный криптонит Гэвина.

Разлепив глаза, Гэвин окинул Ричарда мутным после сна взглядом. На нем была футболка и спортивные штаны Гэвина, слегка коротковатые в щиколотках, потому что придурок вот уже несколько месяцев не мог привезти и оставить на полке свои шмотки. Зато зубная щетка, одеколон и шампунь прочно обосновались на зеркале в ванной. Гэвин со стоном потянулся и откинул одеяло в сторону. Ричард тут же посмотрел на его голую задницу слишком внимательно и красноречиво, чтобы упустить это из виду. Перевернувшись на спину, Гэвин поманил его к себе пальцем.

— Иди сюда и снимай штаны.

Ричард сомневался не больше трех секунд и тяжело вздохнул, скидывая футболку с видом мученика.

— Может, сначала завтрак?

— Снимай чертовы штаны, пока я не содрал их с тебя насильно.

Ричард негромко рассмеялся и послушно развязал шнурки на спортивных штанах, позволяя им сползти ниже, демонстрируя дорожку темных волос, идущую от пупка к паху. Гэвин обожал прослеживать ее языком, дразнить, выцеловывать, не позволяя давить на свой затылок и не переходя к чему-то более интересному. Штаны вместе с трусам полетели в сторону, а Ричард навалился сверху, тут же крепко целуя и сжимая Гэвина в стальных объятиях. Что еще нужно, чтобы сделать человека счастливым, как не разнузданный секс с утра пораньше? И не важно, если утро начинается в полдень.

Гэвин облизнулся и тихо застонал, раздвигая ноги еще шире, почти до боли в паху. Широкие ладони прошлись по литым мышцам груди, ущипнув за сосок и заработав сдавленный смешок, скользнули по животу и бокам, ловко подхватили под коленями, закидывая ноги на бедра. Шумно выдохнув, Ричард впился болезненным поцелуем в шею, сжал кожу зубами, всасывая ее, будто жадный вампир. На горле тут же расцвел красно-фиолетовый кровоподтек, и Гэвин стукнул Ричарда пяткой по заднице за этот собственнический жест.

— Хватит кусаться, засранец, — пробормотал Гэвин, оглаживая чужую спину, разминая пальцами напряженные мышцы и притягивая к себе еще ближе, не оставляя между ними ни сантиметра свободного пространства.

— Ни за что. Тебе это нравится, — самодовольно улыбнулся Ричард, ласково потираясь носом о его подбородок и морщась от шершавости утренней щетины.

И ведь действительно нравилось: болезненные укусы, ласковые поцелуи, осторожные прикосновения и властные руки на бедрах — не важно, как именно они трахались (или занимались любовью), он с наслаждением принимал от Ричарда все. Фыркнув, Гэвин насмешливо закатил глаза и потерся влажным от выступившей на головке смазки членом о чужой живот, тут же получив ответное движение бедрами. Они вжимались, втирались друг в друга, горячо выдыхали друг другу в рот, коротко и крепко целуясь.

Ричард ощущался тяжелым, твердым, горячим — идеальным. И Гэвин — чувствуя себя чертовски сентиментальным — не променял бы этот момент ни на какой другой.

Щелчок крышки флакона со смазкой заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности и глупо улыбнуться. Внутрь без особого труда проникло сразу два скользких пальца, после ночных кувырканий дырка была мокрой и растянутой. Гэвин вздохнул, вскидывая бедра и принимая их до самых костяшек, чувствуя, как слегка саднит натруженное отверстие и сладко скручивается удовольствие внизу живота. Так охуенно, так чертовски приятно. Ричард знал, как провернуть пальцы, где погладить, где пройтись лишь вскользь, когда надавить на простату, а когда размять подушечками пальцев покрасневшую и припухшую дырку.

— Вот так, — прошептал Ричард, кусая его за мочку и целуя куда-то в скулу. — Такой горячий, податливый внутри. И весь для меня.

— Захлопнись, блин, иначе все закончится прямо сейчас!

Запрокинув голову и сжав зубы, Гэвин застонал, принимая в себя три пальца. Кажется, Ричард решил довести его до инфаркта. И пока что он успешно шел к своей цели: сердце бешено колотилось об ребра, член и задница пульсировали в одном ритме. Он хотел большего, о чем и поспешил заявить. А Ричард, не теряя времени даром, с мокрым смущающим звуком вытащил пальцы.

— Давай же, трахни меня. Чувствуешь, как я хочу, как все пульсирует, да? — горячо зашептал Гэвин, обнимая Ричарда за шею. — Вставь мне, черт тебя дери.

— Если ты так просишь, — пробормотал раскрасневшийся Ричард, опираясь одной рукой в подушку рядом с головой Гэвина, а второй вжимая член в задницу Гэвина, перемазанную лубрикантом. Мышцы сжались, неохотно раскрываясь и пропуская толстую головку внутрь. Медленно толкнувшись, проникая по самые яйца, Ричард застонал и замер, позволяя расслабиться и привыкнуть к знакомым распирающим ощущениям.

— Ну же, Ричи, я не рассыплюсь. Давай, — поощрительно подпихнув его пятками в бледные поджавшиеся ягодицы, Гэвин обхватил лицо Ричарда ладонями, втягивая в мокрый, полный слюней поцелуй. Языки почти яростно столкнулись, а Ричард заработал бедрами, трахая с оттяжкой, до громких хлопков влажной кожи о кожу. На лбу выступила испарина, вдоль позвоночника волна за волной прокатывалось удовольствие, пальцы на ногах поджимались, а член буквально тек смазкой.

Обхватив насквозь мокрую головку, чувствуя, какими липкими становятся пальцы, и размазывая смазку по стволу, Гэвин принялся дрочить себе, даже не пытаясь попасть в ритм толчкам. Оттягивая крайнюю плоть, прослеживая пульсирующую вену, лаская потяжелевшую мошонку — между ног разгорелся самый настоящий пожар. Они сорвались в какой-то бешеный темп, жесткий, почти болезненный, до головокружения восхитительный и отключающий мозги.

— Блядь, — застонал Гэвин, когда Ричард начал долбиться сильнее, словно не человек, а машина. Будто у Гэвина запаска на задницу была, черт возьми, придурок гребаный. И если бы он посмел замедлиться, то Гэвин придушил бы его собственноручно. Все ощущалось ярко, остро, член внутри скользил под идеальным углом, выбивая из него искры, руки надежно обнимали, а губы касались везде, где только Ричард мог дотянуться.

— Сожмись еще, вот так, вот так, — из рта Ричарда вырывались ужасные (прекрасные) вещи, от них сносило крышу сильнее, чем от всего остального.

По рукам, спине и ягодицам побежали мурашки, перед глазами самым натуральным образом взорвались фейерверки. Страдальчески застонав, словно от удара в солнечное сплетение, Гэвин запрокинул голову, подставляя горло под горячий, какой-то отчаянный поцелуй. На хриплом выдохе, с жарким шепотом и стыдными обещаниями в кожу.

На несколько долгих секунд Гэвин ослеп и оглох, кончая себе на живот и сильно сжимая Ричарда, не давая тому даже вытащить.

Ричард, застонав горлом, выскользнул из Гэвина и помог себе рукой, расчерчивая чужой живот белесыми потеками. Противно и приятно одновременно. Завалившись на матрас, пытаясь отдышаться и вернуть себе способность говорить, Ричард стиснул пальцы Гэвина в своей ладони. И Гэвин, поворчав для вида, обхватил его пальцы своими. 

По телу разлилась приятная истома, хотелось завернуться вместе в одеяло и проспать до самого вечера. Ричард завозился, умудрившись достать влажные салфетки одной рукой, и протянул несколько штук Гэвину. Завоняло чем-то приторно-цветочным. Широко зевнув, Гэвин принялся оттирать живот и задницу от спермы и смазки. 

Идеальное утро. Просто восхитительное.

Когда, приняв душ, Гэвин спустился на кухню в одних трусах, Ричард насмешливо вскинул брови. Вот уж кто выглядел самодовольным и напомаженным, будто не работал бедрами, как долбаная фак-машина, а отдыхал в солярии.

— Трусы с лошадьми?

— Это единороги, деревенщина. Не нравится мой стиль, мать твою?

— Обожаю твой стиль.

— Вот и замолкни.

На кухне аппетитно пахло поджаренным хлебом и плавленным сыром. Гэвин подхватил один из тостов, с хрустом отхватывая сразу половину и опрометчиво плюхаясь на высокий стул. Задница тут же заныла, и Гэвин недовольно поерзал. Следовало быть аккуратнее, жопная ебля вообще штука приятная, но только во время самого акта. Потом приходилось ходить если не в раскорячку, то как топ-модель по-Американски — от бедра.

Омлет с сыром, зеленью и помидорами выглядел просто потрясающе, а кофе пах одуряюще вкусно. Даже Гордон Рамзи не нашел бы до чего доебаться. Гэвин облизнулся, в животе заурчало. Он и не думал, что настолько голоден.

— Если выпрут из полицейского участка, то смело можешь идти в «Лучший повар Америки», — заверил Гэвин, едва не проглатывая язык.

Сам он готовить умел (если яичница и паста, конечно, считаются за полноценное умение), не бытовой инвалид и не маменькин сынуля, а взрослый мужик, все-таки. Но, как правило, лень перевешивала все, и он разогревал замороженную пиццу или наслаждался прелестями полуфабрикатов. После смены в больнице сил едва хватало на то, чтобы доползти до душа и кровати.

— Будто они справятся без меня, — самодовольно усмехнувшись, Ричард сделал глоток кофе. От одного только вида этой черной, как его душа, жижи, Гэвина передергивало каждый раз. Как можно пить кофе без молока или сахара? Это же убийственная смесь. Наравне с топливом для самолетов или типа того.

— В три мы едем за моей сестрой в аэропорт, помнишь?

Гэвин застонал, не желая выбираться из дома даже ради Кэры. Сводная сестра Ричарда сама добавилась к нему на Фейсбуке. Как-то незаметно они разговорились, начали переписываться чуть ли не каждый день, отправлять друг другу смешные мемасы с котами (а кто тут вообще без греха) и перемывать Ричарду кости. Как те две противные подружки, сговорившиеся против третьей. Ричард об этом прекрасно знал, но никак не комментировал и общение не пресекал. Его совсем не смущали постыдные истории из детства, даже школьные фото он не пытался удалить, прекрасно понимая, что детство из жизни не вычеркнуть. И лишь очаровательно краснел, когда Кэра отправляла Гэвину очередной снимок, где Ричард красовался с крошечными гирями и демонстрировал тощие руки, словно чертов Геркулес до прокачки. Гэвин сохранил тот снимок. Просто потому, что он милый.

Сейчас Ричард совсем не напоминал худенького и вихрастого мальчишку, хвастающегося несуществующими бицепсами. Теперь у него имелся внушительный повод для гордости под этими его строгими рубашками. Но Гэвин не сомневался, что запал бы на любого Ричарда, будь тот хоть ему по грудь и меньше в два раза по весу. Внешность — это прекрасно, но без внутреннего содержания она ничто.

Ричард побарабанил по столу пальцами, напоминая о вопросе. Гэвин вынырнул из размышлений.

— А без меня никак? В смысле, можете потом заехать сюда, я не против. Но тащиться в аэропорт…

— Ты обещал, — отрезал Ричард, делая свое любимое строгое лицо — того и глядишь начнет читать нотации. — Заодно с моей сестрой познакомишься в реале. И нужно будет заехать в ресторан, взять что-нибудь с собой. Не хочу тратить время на готовку, а ты нас всех отравишь.

— Боже, ты такой пафосный. В ресторан, ха! Можно же закупиться в Макдональдсе.

— Моя сестра беременна. Ей нельзя в Макдональдс.

— Возьмем ей Хэппи Мил!

Ричард покачал головой и возвел глаза к потолку. Страдалец херов.

— Здорово знать, что ты не умственно отсталый.

— Пошел ты, — заржал Гэвин, кидая в Ричарда скомканную салфетку. Ему тридцать шесть, он чертовски взрослый, да. — Иди и сдай уже себя в утилизацию, засранец. Твои шутки устарели лет двадцать назад.

Проходя мимо, Ричард легко взъерошил его волосы, получив мстительный шлепок по заднице. Гэвин запихнул в рот последний кусочек помидора и закинул тарелки и чашки в посудомоечную машину. Та недовольно пиликнула, зажужжала и запустила процесс мойки. Благословен будь тот, кто придумал всю эту технику. Натянув любимую красную толстовку, светлые джинсы и белые кеды, Гэвин забрался на водительское сиденье, умудрившись болезненно стукнуться локтем об дверцу. Ричард уселся на пассажирское место без травм и происшествий, как всегда в выглаженной рубашке и идеально сидящих джинсах.

Гэвин уныло подумал о том, что лучше бы стаскивал с него все это, чем ехал за Кэрой в аэропорт. Но обещание есть обещание, а их нужно выполнять.

Когда они стояли на светофоре, Ричард внезапно сжал правую руку Гэвина и на секунду переплел их пальцы в замок. Внутри что-то довольно сжалось, а в груди разлилось странное тепло. Гэвин смущенно поджал губы, делая вид, что полностью сосредоточен на светофоре. Резко захотелось сказать что-то правильное и подходящее, вот только что? «Я люблю тебя» — слишком слащаво. «Переезжай ко мне» — прямолинейно. «Хочу быть с тобой всегда» — не слишком честно. «Я не против видеть тебя на моей кухне каждое утро» — да, это подходило ему идеально.

И Гэвин негромко сказал это Ричарду, не давая себе шанса передумать.

***

Гэвин чувствовал себя бесконечно вымотанным и уставшим, словно его били ногами целый день. Какой-то идиот решил устроить пальбу в супермаркете, к счастью, никого не убив, но многих покалечив. Приемный покой оказался забит ранеными гражданскими (осколки стекла и несколько огнестрельных); среди пострадавших затесались и парочка копов, задерживавших террориста. Гэвин был на ногах вот уже шестнадцать часов, его нервы вот-вот готовились сдаться. И просто, блядь, сто долларов тому, кто догадается, какой идиот умудрился словить пулю плечом. Гэвин яростно сжал зубы, обрабатывая и зашивая очередной неглубокий порез. Он убьет этого ушлепка, как только тот покинет интенсивную терапию. И вышвырнет из своего дома все его шмотки, прямо на газон, устроив представление для соседей.

Они жили вместе полгода, а мутили почти одиннадцать месяцев, и впервые за это время Ричард решил пополнить историю болезней в своей медицинской карте. Идиот, идиот, идиот! Гэвин засопел еще суровее, самую чуточку пугая девушку, которой забинтовывал руку. Следовало успокоиться, эти люди не виноваты в его бедах.

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, Гэвин, — Эллис положила сухонькую руку ему на плечо и легонько сжала. — Мы с Эмили справимся сами, попей кофе, дорогой. Совсем немного осталось.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Все нихрена не нормально.

— Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься за своего детектива, но необязательно изводить себя. Живо за кофе, Гэвин. И посиди хотя бы пятнадцать минут на сестринском посту.

Эллис могла выглядеть чертовски устрашающе, если хотела, так что Гэвин не осмеливался ей перечить. Перчатки и маска полетели в урну. Купив в автомате коричневатой бурды, которую кто-то по ошибке назвал кофе, Гэвин уселся на одну из скамеек, вмонтированных вдоль стены, и откинулся спиной назад. Голова гудела, будто в ней бесились разъяренные осы. Рядом присела бабулька с тростью и вытаращилась на него, не мигая. Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и нехотя повернул к ней голову.

— Да, мэм?

— Тебе бы в отпуск, сынок.

Гэвин позволил себе нервный смешок.

— Ага, если доживу.

— Нельзя себя так изводить. Иначе в старости будешь вспоминать, только как вкалывал за гроши, — старушка поправила на переносице очки в забавной ярко-зеленой оправе. Выпуклые стекла делали ее глаза большими, словно у стрекозы.

— Ну, кто-то же должен вас лечить, мэм, — сквозь зубы ответил Гэвин. У него на лбу написано, что он срочно нуждается в психотерапевте? Нет? Тогда какого черта каждому встречному-поперечному вечно необходимо говорить с ним по душам!

— Я проработала сорок пять лет медсестрой. И знаю, о чем говорю, — бабуля прищурилась и, не позволяя себе помочь, поднялась на ноги. — Отпуск, мальчик мой, тебе определенно нужен отпуск.

Гэвин сжал в руке пустой картонный стаканчик. Как только Ричарду станет можно, они отправятся в гребаную Калифорнию. И не вылезут с пляжа дней десять, наслаждаясь солнышком и волнами. И сделают миллион селфи, раздражая работающих коллег. И там не будет никаких перестрелок или раненных после взрыва в торговом центре людей. Аминь. Следовало вернуться к работе, если он хотел, чтобы его в этот сраный отпуск вообще отпустили.

Когда Ричарду стало лучше, Гэвин заглянул к нему в палату. Приборы мерно попискивали, все показатели находились в пределах нормы. Это немного успокаивало, но злость все равно разливалась по венам.

— В следующий раз просто подставь свою тупую башку под пули, чтобы мне не пришлось тебя перевязывать, а доктору Андерсону вытаскивать из тебя осколки и ковыряться в твоих потрохах. Идиот.

Гэвин рухнул в кресло напротив кровати, не пытаясь скрыть своего раздражения и разочарования. Они встретились одинаково воспаленными взглядами. Кто из них с Ричардом выглядел хуже — непонятно.

— Обязательно это учту. Какие-нибудь еще пожелания будут? — на бледных щеках Ричарда появился злой румянец. Этот индюк никогда не выносил критики.

— Просто… Просто хватит, — Гэвин запустил пальцы в волосы и устало потер лицо. — Береги свою тощую задницу хотя бы ради меня. Перестань так подставляться там, где ранения можно избежать… Ты не в гребаной группе захвата работаешь, Ричи, мать твою!

Гэвин замолчал, не собираясь открывать глаза. Еще позорно разреветься не хватало. Он не плакал даже при просмотре «Короля льва» и «Титаника». Он сильный, он выдержит все испытания, которые отрыгнет ему Сатана.

— Прости, — едва слышно пробормотал Ричард. Гэвин тут же распахнул глаза, наклоняясь ближе.

— Что-что? Я, кажется, ослышался.

— Прости! — уже громче повторил Ричард. — Я идиот.

— Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим Ричардом? — восхищенно поинтересовался Гэвин, незаметно смаргивая влагу с ресниц и нервно ерзая в кресле. Он влил в себя три банки энергетика, похоже, зря. — Я звоню в полицию.

— О, заткнись, — Ричард поморщился и перевел взгляд на почти опустевшую капельницу. — Насколько все паршиво? Не помню, как привезли в больницу. Мой напарник в норме?

— В норме, в отличие от тебя. А твой босс зол. И он отправляет тебя в принудительный отпуск, пока ты не вылечишь ранение и свою голову. Серьезно, парень, только психопат будет так часто подставляться.

— И что, мне придется видеть твою рожу каждый день? Это же настоящий кошмар. Нет ничего хуже, чем оказаться запертым с тобой в четырех стенах.

Гэвин нисколько не обиделся. Он знал, что просто ужасен и невыносим. Но кто помешает отомстить за эту провокацию позже? Берегись, Ричард, тебе пиздец.

— Не придется, сначала подлечим твое плечо, а потом я воспользуюсь всеми своими отгулами, которые года три уже не брал. И мы отправимся в Калифорнию. Солнечные пляжи и золотистый песок, как тебе? Ты, Белоснежка, обгоришь и спрячешься под тенью навеса на шезлонге. Будешь смотреть, как я клею серферов. И пить мерзкие синие коктейли.

— Шею сверну, — нарочито сурово нахмурился Ричард, совершенно очаровательно оттопыривая нижнюю губу. — И тебе, и твоим серферам.

— Ну ты и засранец. Такой злобный. Ты бы точно попал на Слизерин.

— Ага, сказал мне сраный магл.

— Да пошел ты, — Гэвин не слишком сильно сжал пальцы Ричарда и погладил их в необъяснимом сентиментальном порыве. — Будешь спать на диване вечность. В кровать не пущу.

— Я поставлю вашей гостинице две звезды. Паршивый сервис.

— Иди и пожалуйся в Твиттере, там все еще самое большое количество нытиков в мире, — фыркнул Гэвин, чуть крепче сжимая пальцы Ричарда. Глянув на часы, он с сожалением поднялся на ноги. — Мне нужно домой, я не спал уже хрен знает сколько. И душ хочется принять. Ничего?

— Тупица, вали давай.

— Идиот. Ты точно в порядке? Если станет хуже…

— Гэвин. Мне в голову пришла просто охренительная идея. Ты закрываешь рот и сваливаешь отсюда, — предложил Ричард, ласково целуя Гэвина в центр ладони. — И не вздумай садиться за руль, вызови такси.

— Еще распоряжения будут? — оставить Ричарда одного в палате казалось теперь невыполнимой миссией. Том Круз со всеми его фильмами мог отсосать.

— Давай, пошел! — Ричард демонстративно закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Гэвин цокнул и тихо прикрыл стеклянную дверь, покидая палату.

Беспокойство и усталость как-то разом навалились на него, и он решил, что вызвать такси — действительно хорошая идея. Самостоятельно он просто не доехал бы.

Утром, когда Ричарда перевели в общую палату и разрешили воспользоваться телефоном, Гэвин отправил ему кучу сердечек в ответ на незамысловатое сообщение о самочувствии. Просто потому, что у него было хорошее настроение.

Все наладится со временем. Он искренне в это верил, и собирался вправить мозги Ричарда на место. Или устроить скандал.

***

Гэвин уселся на столешницу, пока Ричард методично нарезал овощи для салата. Шмяк, шмяк, шмяк — немного сока от помидора попало на светлое покрытие. Гэвин мог бы предложить свою бесценную помощь, но не собирался этого делать. С готовкой у него были достаточно натянутые отношения, а вот Ричард видел в ней что-то медитативное. Нож ловко мелькал по доске, нарезая овощи на одинаковые кружочки и половинки. Лезвие негромко стучало по пластиковой поверхности доски. Улавливалось в этом что-то успокаивающее и завораживающее. Когда не приходилось готовить самому, разумеется.

— Как насчет страстного секса на кухне? — не задумываясь, ляпнул Гэвин, одновременно с этим воруя кружочек огурца и закидывая его в рот.

— Как только закончу с салатом и отправлю мясо в духовку, — пообещал Ричард, подставляя губы под быстрый поцелуй и не позволяя ему перерасти в нечто большее. Гэвин недовольно нахмурился. Не то чтобы ему и правда приспичило потрахаться на кухне, но отказ Ричарда ранил в самое сердце (не особо-то и ранил), Гэвин привык получать все и сразу в плане интима. Это быстро становилось делом принципа, на самом деле.

Слегка откинувшись назад и уперевшись руками в столешницу, Гэвин прикусил нижнюю губу. В голос прорвались флиртующие нотки.

— И в чем тут страсть? Ты должен был завалить меня на стол, схватить за волосы, поставить засос на шее, назвать своей сучкой…

Ричард отложил нож на доску и скрестил руки на груди. Любой другой парень смотрелся бы нелепо в розовом фартуке, но с Ричардом все оказалось ровно наоборот. Он выглядел горячо, как парни с обложки «Менс Хелс». Или парни из рекламы еды, которые, очевидно, ничего кроме протеиновых коктейлей не потребляли. Гэвин легонько пнул Ричарда в бедро коленом и притянул поближе к себе, тут же обхватывая ногами и не позволяя отстраниться. Да, он вел себя, словно распутная макака. И что дальше?

— Психуешь? — спокойно поинтересовался Ричард, замирая между любезно раздвинутых ног.

— Все-то ты знаешь, — проворчал Гэвин, подставляя губы под неторопливый, совсем не страстный поцелуй. Скорее наоборот, медленный, успокаивающий, такой… по-домашнему уютный, что ли. Словно им девяносто лет, и они целуют друг друга на ночь. Гэвин улыбнулся своим мыслям и слегка отстранился.

— В чем дело?

— Боюсь, что после знакомства с моей матерью ты сбежишь в Канаду.

— Ненавижу Канаду. Так что останусь здесь, — пообещал Ричард и потерся носом об нос. Чертов детройтский котик. Гэвин своровал еще один кусочек огурца из миски с салатом, а Ричард продолжил нарезать овощи.

Умом Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что зря беспокоится из-за знакомства с матерью. Родные Ричарда приняли его тепло и оказались чертовски понимающими, даже чересчур, сказал бы он, разве что флаг радужный на дверь не вывесили. А мама Ричарда (нет, дружок, зови меня Марией) долго сокрушалась о том, при каких обстоятельствах Гэвин и Ричи познакомились. Отчим Ричарда тоже показался Гэвину нормальным мужиком — он спросил, за какую команду Гэвин болеет, и убедившись, что это не Метс, успокоился. Кто в Детройте вообще станет болеть за Метс? Гэвин тихо фыркнул, вызвав недоуменный взгляд у Ричарда.

Даже если маме не понравится Ричард (что практически невозможно), то это ее проблемы. Они, блядь, идеальная пара. Оба слишком заняты на работе, чтобы скандалить. Оба слишком ленивы, чтобы выбираться в редкие общие выходные из койки. Оба достаточно гадкие, чтобы смотреть противные передачи по ТЛС и умудряться при этом есть что-то вредное. И оба достаточно ехидны, чтобы завести общий Твиттер и постить там саркастическую хрень.

Они, мать вашу, идеальная пара, а если кто-то посмеет поспорить с этим, окажется засмеян в Твиттере. А от такого позора не отмыться и через сто лет. Твиттер ничего не прощает.

Погладив Ричарда по плечу, Гэвин спрыгнул со столешницы. Следовало накрыть на стол, мама должна была приехать через час.

И будь, что будет.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Один из прообразов современного жилета изобрели … корейцы. Myeonje Baegab, первый мягкий бронежилет. После вторжения французских сил в 1866 году жители королевства Чосон обнаружили, что западные винтовки превосходят все, что у них есть на данный момент. Правитель государства приказал срочно что-то предпринять. К 1871 году, к началу военной интервенции США, у корейцев был первый бронежилет.
> 
> [2] Эркюль Пуаро - литературный персонаж известной английской писательницы Агаты Кристи, бельгийский детектив.
> 
> [3] Беверли Алитт - британская серийная убийца, осужденная за убийство четверых детей, за покушение на убийство троих детей и причинение тяжких телесных повреждений еще шестерым детям.
> 
> [4] Shakira - Try Everything (Гэвин подразумевает строчку "I won't give up, no I won't give in")


End file.
